Amazon Adventures
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The continuing adventures of Blu, Jewel, and their family, as they settle into their new home in the Amazon.
1. A Day With The Guys

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter One: A Day With The Guys**

_(Note: Please consider all my previous Rio fics (With the exception of "Healing" and "The Girl From Ipanema" to be AUs.)_

The sun rose over the Amazon Rainforest. Blu was sleeping heavily, when he was pounced on by Tiago.

"Wake up, dad! Wake up!" Tiago chuckled as he hopped up and down on his father.

"I'm up, I'm up." Blu groaned, rubbing his bleary eyes. "Where's the fire?"

"Don't you remember?" Tiago smirked. "Today's the day!"

"Oh, right." Blu smiled.

A few days ago, the family had agreed to split themselves up for the day; Blu, Tiago and Eduardo would go out and have fun together, while Jewel, Mimi, Bia and Carla would stay at the hollow and have their own brand of fun.

"Just you, me, and pop-pop." Tiago beamed. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"It sure will be." Blu chuckled.

"Well, we're gonna have fun with mom and aunt Mimi." Carla declared, as she and Bia yawned and stretched.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna be just some girl stuff." Tiago snorted. "We're gonna be doin' guy stuff!"

"And what exactly does 'guy stuff' entail?" Bia retorted.

"You know... stuff!" Tiago blustered. "For guys!"

"Well, that was... descriptive." Bia said sarcastically.

After enjoying a breakfast of berries, the family were finally met by Eduardo and Mimi.

"Morning, all!" Eduardo smiled.

"Mornin', pop-pop!" Carla smiled.

"There are my little feathery bundles of joy!" Mimi rushed over and encased the kids in a tight hug.

"Hi, aunt Mimi..." Bia groaned.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this, dad." Jewel noted. "You really think the tribe'll be okay without your leadership?"

"Things have been quiet lately." Eduardo declared. "I think one day off wouldn't hurt. Ready to go, Blu?"

"Uhh... yes, sir!" Blu nodded. Though Eduardo had warmed up to him considerably since their first meeting, Blu was still a little intimidated by his father-in-law. "Right, Tiago?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tiago squeezed out of Mimi's grip and joined them. "Let's go!"

"Have fun, boys!" Jewel smiled, coming over to give Blu a kiss. "See you soon."

"Not soon enough." Blu smiled.

"Yuck." Tiago grimaced.

Eduardo said nothing, though his eye did twitch a little, his fatherly instincts still strong.

The three males stepped out of the hollow and took flight. As they soared across the jungle, they joined by Roberto.

"Hey guys, what's happenin'?" He asked.

"Guys' day out!" Tiago declared.

"Oh, cool." Roberto smiled. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Well, actually..." Blu frowned. "It's kind of a family thing..."

"Come on, dad!" Tiago pleaded. "Let uncle Beto come with!"

Blu winced inwardly, as he always did when the kids said "Uncle Beto."

"Yes, why not?" Eduardo added. "The more, the merrier."

"Looks like I'm outvoted." Blu sighed. "Okay, Roberto. You're with us."

"Thanks, guys." Roberto nodded.

"Yeah... I feel merrier already..." Blu said under his breath. He was still more then a little insecure when it came to Roberto and his family.

Their journey took them near the waterfall.

"Hey T-bird, how about some lilypad surfing?" Roberto asked.

"Let's do it!" Tiago nodded.

The two dived down, landing on some lilypads and riding them as the force of their descent pushed them along.

"Let me show you how it's supposed to be done!" Eduardo followed.

"Wait for me!" Blu called.

Eduardo made a perfect landing, skidding along the water. Blu tried to follow suit, but hit his lilypad harder then the others. As he struggling to keep his balance, he gripped too hard, and his talons tore through the pad. As it came apart, Blu found himself skidding towards the shore.

"Ooh, wipeout." Tiago cringed. "Better luck next time, dad."

"If there even _is_ a next time." Blu groaned.

"So, what should we do?" Eduardo asked. "Tiago?"

"I know!" Tiago picked up a fallen berry, and bounced it between his feet. "Soccer!"

"Soccer?" Roberto asked.

"You know, like that stuff you were doin' the Pit of Doom." Tiago explained. "Only... for fun!"

"Fun, eh?" Eduardo smirked. "It's been a while since we just did it for fun... alright, let's split into teams and play."

"Mind if T-Bird's on my team, Blu?" Roberto asked.

"Well, actually..." Blu started. He stopped when he saw the hopeful expression on Tiago's face. "It's okay with me."

"Aw, yeah!" Tiago thrust up his wings.

"Guess that leaves you and me, huh Eduardo?" Blu smiled.

"Try not to hit into our goal this time, okay?" Eduardo joked.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Blu chuckled.

"Not if I can help it." Eduardo smirked.

The game began, two large rocks on either side designated as the goals. Roberto managed to slip the ball away from Blu.

"Heads up, T-Bird!" He passed it to Tiago.

"Boom!" Tiago kicked it into Blu and Eduardo's goal.

"Nice one!" Roberto cheered. "Ca-ca-caw!"

"Ca-ca-caw!" Tiago mimicked Tiago.

"Ca-ca-caw!" They said together.

Blu groaned.

"Does he have to do that _every_ time?" He growled.

As the game went, things were a little more even. Eduardo and Blu both scored some goals, though as they broke for halftime, Roberto and Tiago were ahead. Blu had only grown more and more rankled as Roberto seemed to connect more and more.

"We're winning, uncle Beto!" Tiago cheered.

"Sure are, T-Bird." Roberto smiled. "We make quite a team, huh?"

"Awesome team!" Tiago smiled.

"Aw, yeah!" Roberto nodded. "You're like a full-on mini-me out there!"

That was the last straw.

"Oh, that is it!" Blu roared.

"Say what?" Roberto blinked.

"Why are you even here?" Blu growled. "Why are you always trying to move in on my family? I'm just plain sick of you doing that!"

"I, uh..." Roberto gulped, taken aback.

"This was supposed to be a day just for me, Tiago and Eduardo." Blu frowned. "Who asked you to butt in? Why don't you just leave us alone?!"

"Dad!" Tiago gasped.

"No, it's cool." Roberto sighed. "Didn't mean to step on your toes, Blu. I'll leave. See ya."

Roberto flew off. Blu smirked triumphantly. The smirk faded when he realised Tiago and Eduardo were looking at him disapprovingly.

"Not cool, dad." Tiago said sternly.

"Did you really have to say all that?" Eduardo asked. "Roberto didn't mean any harm, you know..."

"Oh, big surprise." Blu snorted. "Eduardo sticks up for his right hand bird. You probably think he can do no wrong, huh? You probably even wish he was Jewel's mate instead of me. Here's a newsflash, old timer: It's not going to happen!"

Eduardo glared at Blu.

"You know Blu, there are times I actually like it when you show some backbone and stand up to me." He admitted. "_This_ isn't one of those times."

"Why'd you do that anyway, dad?" Tiago asked. "We were all having fun."

"I... I..." Blu sighed. "I was jealous, okay?"

"Jealous?" Tiago asked. "Of me and uncle Beto hanging out?"

"Yeah." Blu nodded.

"Well, that's just nuts." Tiago declared. "Uncle Beto's cool and all, but you're the awesome one."

"I am?" Blu asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure." Tiago smiled. "Who led us against those loggers? Who let me use the adventurer's knife to open up that bulldozer? Who took all that dynamite into the sky? That wasn't uncle Beto, it was you: My totally awesome dad."

Tiago emphasized his point by hugging Blu.

"Aw, thanks." Blu returned the hug. "Sorry about that, guys."

"It's not us you should apologise to." Eduardo declared.

"Yeah, I know." Blu sighed. "Wait here, I'll go and get him."

Blu took off, searching for Roberto. Fortunately, he didn't have to look far; Roberto was perched on a nearby tree branch.

"Oh, hey." Roberto turned as Blu landed. "Come to yell at me some more?"

"No." Blu shook his head. "I came to say... I'm sorry. It's just... you and Tiago were getting along so well, and I was... jealous."

"That's funny." Roberto chuckled. "Truth is, I'm actually a little jealous of _you_."

"You are?" Blu gasped.

"Yeah." Roberto nodded. "You've got everything: A beautiful mate, great kids... I've had a few flings in my time, but never anything close to that. Guess I just wanted a taste of what having a family feels like."

"Okay, now I really feel like a jerk." Blu groaned.

"S'cool."Roberto smiled. "Let's just put it all behind us, 'kay?"

"Okay." Blu smiled. "You want to join us? We still have the second half to get through."

"Well, if it's okay with you..." Roberto offered.

"It is." Blu agreed.

They returned to Eduardo and Tiago.

"Who's ready for the second half?" Roberto asked.

"I am!" Tiago smiled. "Hey dad, pop-pop, better get ready to lose!"

"We'll see about that, little bird." Eduardo smiled. "Right, Blu?"

"Right." Blu chuckled.

The second half was just as eventful as the first. Blu and Eduardo managed to pull ahead in the last minutes, scoring a win.

"Good game, guys." Roberto smiled. "Nice moves, Blu."

"You too." Blu wheezed, exhausted.

"We'd better head back." Eduardo took note of the setting sun.

"Say hi to Juju for me." Roberto declared.

"Will do." Tiago beamed. "Hey dad, race ya back!"

"You're on!" Blu nodded.

"Don't forget about pop-pop!" Eduardo chuckled.

They raced back to the tree. Eduardo won in the end.

"Whoa, you're fast, pop-pop!" Tiago smiled.

"You're too slow yourself." Eduardo smiled back. "You too, Blu."

"Thanks." Blu beamed.

Jewel was there to greet them.

"Hi, guys." She kissed each of them on the cheek in turn. "How was your guy's day?"

"It was... eventful." Blu smiled. "And how was your day?"

"Oh, this and that." Jewel chuckled. "I'll tell you about it later."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	2. A Day With The Girls

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Two: A Day With the Girls**

After Blu, Tiago and Eduardo left the hollow for their "guy's day out", Jewel, Mimi, Bia and Carla gathered around.

"Okay, now that the boys are gone, it's time we had some good, old-fashioned girl time!" Mimi smiled.

"What exactly do you mean by 'girl time', aunt Mimi?" Bia asked.

"Oh, what don't I mean?" Mimi chuckled. "We'll do everything; Gossip, do our talons, maybe even give you two some makeovers! Not that I'd need to do much, though..."

Mimi sauntered over to Bia.

"Bia, you look as beautiful as your mother did when she was your age." She smiled. "And Carla, I can tell just by looking at your that you have your mother's style and grace!"

"Thanks, aunt Mimi." Carla smiled.

"I'll be hard-pressed to improve on those good looks, but what say I give it a shot?" Mimi asked, bringing out some petals, flowers and pollen she had brought with her. "The natural beauty of the jungle can do wonders for enhancing a bird's already-beguiling beauty!"

"Me, first!" Carla leapt forward.

"How come you get to be first?" Bia asked.

"'Cuz I'm older." Carla smirked.

"Easy, kids." Jewel rolled her eyes. "Aunt Mimi isn't going anywhere."

Carla stuck her tongue out at Bia, as her brainy little sister sat down with a huff.

"Oh, this takes me back." Mimi sighed as she went to work. "Remember when I used to do this for you, back when you were a chick?"

"Yeah." Jewel sighed nostalgically. "It seems like just yesterday."

"The last time we did that together was just before we lost you." Mimi noted sadly. "We all thought you'd..."

"I know." Jewel nodded. "But I wasn't. I made it."

"And did pretty well for yourself." Mimi chuckled. "That Blu of yours is quite the handsome bird. Sweet, too. You are one lucky girl!"

"Yeah, I am." Jewel smiled.

"So... is he a good kisser?" Mimi asked.

"Eww!" Bia and Carla grimaced.

"Mind concentrating on less gross stuff?" Carla asked.

"Okay, sweetie." Mimi chuckled. "Your mother can always tell me about your father's kissing prowess later."

"Yuck." Bia gagged.

"And... done!" Mimi finished her ministrations. "Take a look, while I see to Bia."

Carla wandered over to the birdbath, gazing at her reflection. Her crest feathers were curlier, and a light dusting of purple pollen acted as eye shadow. Topping off the look was a small pink flower attached to the left side of her forehead.

"Ooh, not bad." She admired herself.

When Mimi was done with Bia, the little bird rushed over to see her own new look. Carla was still looking at her reflection, posing like a supermodel.

"Can you move, please?" Bia asked. "I want to see what I look like."

"Ohh, fine..." Carla grudgingly stepped aside.

Bia looked at herself in the water. The single crest feather that normally ran down the back of head rose up into a single curl, and she had yellow pollen for eye shadow. A red flower on the right side of her forehead completed the effect.

"Wow, is that me?" Bia smiled. "I look really good."

"Not as good as me, though." Carla declared.

"What?" Bia turned.

"No offense sis, but when it comes to looks, I got you beat." Carla told her. "Besides, you're more of a bookworm then a beauty, anyway."

"So you're saying you can't be pretty _and_ smart?" Bia glared. "By that logic, you must be saying you're stupid!"

"Uh, no!" Clara shot back. "I'm just better looking, that's all."

"You wish." Bia growled.

"Say what?" Carla snarled.

"You heard aunt Mimi." Bia reminded her. "She says I look just like mom did when she was my age. Are you calling mom ugly?"

"What-no!" Carla blinked. "Don't try and use your 'logic' to turn this around. I'm just prettier then you. No offense."

"Offense taken!" Bia glared. "That eye shadow looks terrible on you, by the way."

"That's rich coming from you!" Carla shot back. "Your eyes look like one of those bugs from your book!"

"What?!" Bia yelled.

"Okay, simmer down." Jewel stepped in. "Relax, girls. You're both pretty. It's not a competition."

"Humph!" The girls turned their backs on each other.

"Times like these make me glad you were an only child." Mimi whispered to Jewel. "Now, now, you two. This is no way for a pair of lovely young ladies to behave."

"She started it!" Bia pointed to Carla.

"Well... she made it worse!" Carla shot back.

"It doesn't matter who started it." Mimi declared. "What matter is finishing it. You two are sisters. You can't stay mad at each other forever."

"Try us." Carla huffed.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're both beautiful." Mimi declared. "Just... in different ways."

"Aunt Mimi's right." Jewel agreed. "Bia, you're slender, and look so elegant. Carla, you're curvaceous, and with such fluffy, beautiful feathers. You don't need to fight over who's prettier. As far as your aunt Mimi and I are concerned, you're the most beautiful chicks around."

"Wow, really?" Bia smiled.

"You do?" Carla beamed.

"Of course." Mimi smiled. "Now, what say you two bury the hatchet and apologise."

"Okay, okay." Carla agreed. "Bia, I'm sorry I said you're more of a brain then a beauty... and that you looked like a bug. Truth is, you've got a style all your own."

"Thanks, Carla." Bia accepted her apology. "And I'm sorry I said that eye shadow looks terrible on you."

"Apology accepted, sis." Carla nodded. "Hey, mind if we trade flowers? I wanna see how some red'd look on me."

"Sure." Bia agreed.

The girls enjoyed the rest of their time with their mother and aunt. Before they knew it, the males of their family had returned.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" Tiago snorted. "You look really weird!"

"Like we'd expect you to understand beauty." Bia sneered.

"Yeah." Carla smiled. "Any kind of beauty, that is."

"Whatever." Tiago yawned. "Bet it wasn't as much fun as my day with dad and pop-pop."

"I'd take that bet." Carla smiled.

"Hey, there are my girls." Blu approached. "Don't you look lovely?"

"Thanks, dad." Bia chuckled. "Aunt Mimi gave us makeovers!"

"And a very good job she did, too." Blu smiled. "You're both prettier then usual!"

"Yeah, we are." Carla nodded. "Some birds got it, and some birds don't."

"And we've definitely got it." Bia boasted.

"So true." Carla agreed.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	3. Honeymoon In Rio

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Three: Honeymoon in Rio**

_(Mild spoilers ahead for those who have yet to see the Rio 2)_

It was a standard day at the _Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental_. Everyone was working, taking care of sick or injured birds. Inside their imitation forest room were two unique guests: The sulphur-crested cockatoo Nigel, and the tree frog Gabi. Linda and Tulio had found them in the Amazon, Gabi clinging tightly to Nigel. They took this as meaning the two had bonded, and brought back to Rio de Janeiro for "continuing observation", to Nigel's intense dismay.

"Oh, I love these lazy mornings." Gabi sighed, leaning against Nigel. "Don't you, sugar-beak?"

"Oh, get away from me, you irritating amphibian!" Nigel screeched, edging away from her. "Can't I have a moment alone?"

"I know you don't mean that." Gabi giggled coquettishly. "But I _loooove_ these games you play."

Nigel groaned. Nothing he said or did so far had succeeded in getting the amorous frog to dial down her affections for him. Any insults thrown her way led her to label him as a "bad boy", and any attempt to escape her clutches made her think he was "playing hard to get".

The door to the room opened, and Fernando entered, carrying a tray with two bowls of food.

"Hey, Nigel." He smirked, having recognised the cockatoo the moment he was brought in (But had chosen not to tell anyone). "How's the little woman?"

Nigel would have dearly loved to jump up and claw Fernando's face off, but two things stopped him; His inability to fly, and the fact that Gabi was currently clinging to his foot.

"One romantic breakfast for two." Fernando chuckled, clearly enjoying Nigel's current situation. "Enjoy, you lovebirds."

Fernando left the room, sniggering all the while.

"Ooh, I'm starved!" Gabi left go of Nigel's leg, hopped over to the tray, and starting eating.

Nigel, suddenly struck by an idea, quietly stepped away and hid himself amongst the counterfeit foliage, hoping to evade his would-be paramour.

"Safe at last." He whispered. Taking a moment to glance at his mangled wings, he added "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Blu. This dump can't hold me forever. I _will_ escape, I _will_ find you again, and I _will_ have my revenge!"

Nigel tittered menacingly.

"Nigel?" Gabi's voice called out, the lovestruck frog finally realising her beloved was missing. "Nigel!"

Nigel drew back deeper into the bush, determined not to let her find him. From his hiding place, he saw Gabi hop past.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She sang. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

For a moment, it looked like Nigel was safe. He allowed himself a quiet sigh of relief. The moment was short-lived, however, as the bush was suddenly pulled back, revealing Gabi standing before him.

"Aah!" Nigel yelped.

"Oh, there you are!" Gabi leapt up and hugged Nigel's face. "Still playing games, huh?" She giggled. "I love it!"

"Oh, what did I do to deserve this?" Nigel sighed. "...Oh, right. But seriously, fates, must this be my penance? Trapped for eternity, with only a lovestruck frog? I beg of you, let the punishment fit the crime!"

"Ooh, I love it when you wax poetic." Gabi cooed. "You've still got it, tiger. By the way, I brought your food. It's right over there."

The tray was indeed right beside the bush. Nigel let out another sigh before eating.

"I love a bird with a healthy appetite." Gabi smiled.

Once Nigel was done, Gabi leapt back onto his face, kissing him under the eye.

"Best honeymoon ever." She beamed. "Right, sweetie?"

"I'm beginning to wish that dart really was poisoned..." Nigel admitted.

"You big kidder." Gabi planted another kiss on him. "To us, my love."

"To us, indeed." Nigel rolled his eyes. "I suppose this beats telling fortunes, at least..."

"Oh, you're so sweet!" Gabi hugged him even tighter, constricting his head.

"But... just... barely!" Nigel groaned.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	4. Bullying Blues

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Four: Bullying Blues**

It was another glorious day in the Amazon. Bia, Carla and Tiago woke up, had their breakfast, then flew off to enjoy the morning.

"Man, I love the Amazon!" Tiago cheered, as he flew around a tree several times.

"Easy there, Ti." Carla rolled her eyes. "The day's just begun. You're gonna wear yourself like that."

"Carla's right." Bia nodded. "A bird of your size can't fly like that for too long without tiring himself out."

"Ah, you guys are no fun!" Tiago snorted, as the three landed on the same branch.

"Well, forgive us for looking out for our baby brother." Carla huffed.

"Don't call me that!" Tiago shot back. "I'm only a few minutes younger then you guys!"

"Precisely six minutes and twenty-five seconds after Carla, and three minutes after me." Bia recalled.

"Right." Tiago nodded.

"Whatever you say, baby bruv." Carla teased.

"Well, what have we here?" A neaby voice asked.

The blue macaw chicks looked up to see a red macaw chick of about their age sneering down at them.

"Who are you?" Bia asked.

"The name's Antonio." The red macaw smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Antonio." Bia said politely. "I'm Bia."

"Carla." Carla added.

"Tiago." Tiago smiled.

"Like I care." Antonio snorted. "See, the thing is, you three are on my turf. This part of the forest is my personal flying grounds."

"Says who?" Tiago asked.

"Says me, pineapple head." Antonio glared.

"Hey!" Tiago yelped, putting his wings to his crest feathers in embarassment.

"No-one insults my brother but me!" Carla growled.

"And me." Bia added. "Besides, you can't just say a part of the forest is yours. It's not like you have ownership papers, or anyth-"

"Zip it, big mouth!" Antonia yelled. "Before all your jabbering gives me a headache!"

Bia closed her beak, shaken by Antonio's words.

"Okay, that's it!" Carla flew up to Antonio. "Leave my little bro and sis alone, or-"

"Or what, tubby?" Antonio smirked. "You gonna sit on me?"

"I-I..." Carla stammered. "I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!"

"That's what they all say, chubbo." Antonio spat, enjoying the hurt look on Carla's face. "Now, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you guys off with a warning this time. But don't let me catch you here again, see?"

Antonio flew away. The blue macaw chicks flew off in the opposite direction, eventually coming to rest on another tree branch. Tiago sniffed.

"Are you... crying?" Carla asked.

"No!" Tiago wiped his eyes. "It's just... why was he so mean?"

"I don't know." Carla sighed. "...I'm not fat, am I, guys?"

"Of course not." Bia replied. "Do I... talk too much?"

"Sometimes." Tiago admitted.

"Tiago!" Carla yelled.

"Sorry!" Tiago cringed. "I never noticed it before, but I do kinda look like a pineapple, don't I?"

Tiago started sniffling again, and Bia lowered her head in sadness. Carla put both wings around them, for what little comfort it brought them.

That afternoon, they returned to their home.

"How was your day, kids?" Blu asked, but got no answer. "Kids?"

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked, noting the looks of sadness on their faces.

"This mean red macaw kid called us names." Tiago told them. "We didn't even do anything to him!"

"Oh, guys..." Jewel sighed. "Come here."

Jewel gave them all a hug.

"Don't you worry." Jewel told them. "Everything's going to be okay."

"What's going to be okay?" Eduardo asked as he entered the tree.

"Some red macaw kid was picking on them." Jewel told her father.

"What?!" Eduardo growled. "What's this kid's name."

"Antonio." Bia told them.

"Well, pop-pop's not going to take this lying down!" Eduardo declared. "I'll have a talk with Felipe, see if he can do anything."

After working together to repel the loggers, the blue and red macaw tribes were far more friendly towards each other. There was a high possibility Felipe would Eduardo's request.

"Thanks, pop-pop." Carla smiled.

"Anything for my grandkids." Eduardo beamed.

After Eduardo left, Blu walked up to the kids.

"So, you've got a bully problem, huh?" He asked. "I know what that's like. Back in Minnesota, these two Canadian geese would tease me relentlessly. They'd call me all sorts of names, throw snowballs at the bookshop window... you name it."

"So what did you do?" Tiago asked.

"Well, it hurt at first." Blu admitted. "I had no idea why they were treating me like that. But after a while, I learned to just try and ignore them. They still called me names, but I didn't let it bother me anymore. You should do the same with this Antonio character."

"But he says such mean things..." Bia noted.

"And it hurts, I know." Blu nodded. "That's why he's doing it; Because he knows it hurts you. He gets a kick of seeing you get hurt. But if you can get past his words, and just ignore him, he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"You really think that'll work, dad?" Carla asked.

"I know it will." Blu smiled. "Because I know all of you. You kids are strong, just like your mother."

"Don't give me all the credit." Jewel nuzzled him. "You have your moments too, you know."

The kids grimaced at their parents' show of affection, but were emboldened by their father's words. They looked at each other, and nodded.

The next morning, Eduardo returned to the tree.

"I talked with Felipe, and he said he'll have a word with that Antonio kid's parents today." He declared. "Hopefully, that's do the trick."

"That's great, pop-pop." Bia smiled.

Soon after, the kids decided to go out again, determined not to let yesterday's experience keep them from having fun. They flew to the lake, surfing on lillypads. But then, they heard a familiar voice.

"Ooh, look who it is." Antonio grinned. "Miss talks-a-lot, chubby, and pineapple head."

The three chicks looked at each other, nodded, then turned away from Antonio.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Antonio came closer, only for his targets to take flight, forcing him to give chase. "Fatty, big mouth, leaf top!"

"Do you guys hear anything?" Carla asked, feigning ignorance.

"Not a thing." Bia shrugged.

"Me neither." Tiago smirked.

Antonio kept throwing out insults, getting more and more angry as they continued to have no effect on his targets.

**"Hey, hey!"** He shrieked. "Don't ignore me, ya stupid blue babies!"

"Antonio!" Came another voice.

They all turned to see an adult female red macaw flying nearby.

"Mom?!" Antonio gulped.

"So, it _is_ true." Antonio's mom glowered. "I thought Eduardo was just exaggerating, but you really are picking on those poor little blue chicks."

"N-no, I-" Antonio stuttered.

"Save it." His mother said fiercely. "As of right now, you're grounded, mister. Home, now."

Antonio glared at Bia, Carla and Tiago.

"This isn't over." He snarled.

"Like we care." Tiago sneered.

"You can't hurt us anymore." Bia declared.

"So why don't fly back home, momma's boy?" Carla taunted.

Antonio spluttered angrily, then turned and flew away.

"Looks like pop-pop came through for us after all." Bia smiled.

"So did dad." Carla grinned. "He was right about the whole 'just ignore him' thing."

"I'll say." Tiago chuckled. "Did you see the look on his face?"

The three sibling shared a good laugh over their triumph, before flying off to enjoy the rest of their day.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	5. Leadership Lessons

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Five: Leadership Lessons**

Another day dawned over the Amazon. The blue macaw all woke up. Blu, who often preferred to sleep in, was finding it easier and easier to wake up early.

"Morning, sweetie." Jewel greeted him.

"Morning, honey." The two shared a quick kiss. "Morning, kids."

"Good morning, dad." Bia said brightly.

"Mornin'!" Tiago smiled.

"And I was having the best dream..." Carla yawned.

As the family stretched and prepared for the day ahead, Eduardo flew into the hollow.

"Morning, daddy." Jewel smiled.

"Morning, pop-pop!" The kids chorused.

"Good morning, sir." Blu declared.

"Morning, everyone." Eduardo smiled, before suddenly turning serious. "Blu, you're with me today."

Blu gulped. The tone in his father-in-law's voice made it perfectly clear that it wasn't a request.

"Oh, o-okay." Blu nodded.

"Have fun, you two." Jewel smiled, remembering what happened the last time her father took Blu out for the day. "Try not to put him through the wringer this time, dad."

"I'll try." Eduardo grinned wickedly.

"Very funny, sir." Blu chuckled nervously. "You were joking, right?"

"Come on." Eduardo took flight, leaving Blu to follow.

"So, are you training me some more?" Blu asked. "Because I think I've got the basics covered by now."

"I'm thinking of a different kind of training." Eduardo declared.

"Really?" Blu said curious. "What kind?"

"Look: the fact is, I'm not a young bird any more." Eduardo admitted.

"Not true, sir." Blu said obsequiously. "You're still in your prime."

"Either way, I won't be around forever." Eduardo continued. "When I'm gone, a new leader must take the reins of the tribe... And I think that leader could be you."

"Me?!" Blu gasped, surprised.

"Yes, you." Eduardo smiled. "You really impressed me when you led us against those loggers. And from what Jewel's told me, it wasn't the first time you stepped up like that."

"Well, yeah..." Blu admitted modestly. "But those were extreme situations. It's not like I can just turn it on and off at will..."

"Which is why you're with me today." Eduardo nodded. "Your job is to watch and learn."

"No offense to your choice, but surely there's a better option for protégé?" Blu offered. "Roberto, maybe?"

"Roberto's good." Eduardo nodded. "But as we both know, he's not exactly at his best during a crisis of the human variety. A leader must be ready and willing to handle all kinds of trouble."

"Well, what about Jewel?" Blu asked. "She is your daughter, after all..."

"Tribal law states that only males can lead." Eduardo told him. "Otherwise, Mimi, as my older sister, would be in charge."

"I see." Blu sighed. "Seems a little sexist, if you ask me..."

"Enough talk." Eduardo declared. "Let's go. We've got a busy day ahead."

It turned out Eduardo wasn't joking. It was indeed a busy day. Blu observed Eduardo throughout the morning, as he went about his duty. As leader of the blue macaw tribe, there were many things the other members needed his help with: Settling disputes, defending against predators, ensuring there was food and nesting areas to go around... It had never occurred to Blu how much Eduardo did for his tribe. This knowledge just made him even more apprehensive about having to one day take his place.

At noon, they stopped off near the clay banks for some lunch. Jewel was already there, and flew over to them.

"So, how's your day been?" She asked Blu.

"Very... educational." Blu answered.

"What have you guys been doing, exactly?" Jewel added.

"I've been showing Blu here the ropes." Eduardo told her. "I figured that, one day, your husband would make a worthy successor."

"Wow, really?" Jewel smiled. "Congratulations, Blu!"

"Yeah, it's... great." Blu smiled falsely. "Really great."

After eating some berries, Blu and Eduardo set off for the afternoon workload.

"I hope you've been watching and learning." Eduardo declared.

"Oh, I have." Blu nodded.

"Good." Eduardo nodded.

As they flew on, they heard a commotion in a nearby tree. Two blue macaws were having an argument.

"Think you should step in, sir?" Blu suggested.

"Actually, I think you should." Eduardo replied.

"Excuse me?" Blu gulped.

"The time for watching and learning is over." Eduardo stated. "Time to see what you can do with what you've learned."

"I, uh... okay." Blu swallowed hard, then flew over to the arguing pair. "What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

"My neighbour here stole the brazil nut I found!" One macaw said.

"It's not yours!" The other snorted. "I had it first! I put it aside for a second, and he took it! I just took it back!"

"That's your story." The first macaw huffed. "It's mine, and I'm ready to fight for it!"

"Me, too!" The second macaw yelled.

"Okay, okay, just relax, guys!" Blu tried to get in between them. "What say we all take a nice, deep breath, and-"

"Forget that!" The first macaw tackled the second, and they began to wrestle.

"Come on, there's got to be a better way to settle this-" Blu began.

"BUTT OUT!" The two macaws yelled, before resuming their struggle.

It was then that Eduardo stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough!" He bellowed, causing the two to instantly stop. "Now, here's what we're going to do..."

Eduardo took the brazil nut in his talon, and flew down to the ground. He slammed it down on a sharp rock, breaking it in two. He then brought the two halves back up with him.

"There." He tossed one half to each macaw. "Now you both have one."

"Thanks, Eduardo." The first macaw smiled.

"You're the best!" The second added.

As Blu and Eduardo flew off, Blu hanged his head.

"Oh, I'm terrible at this!" He groaned.

"Ah, I'd say you're doing about as well as I did when I first became leader." Eduardo declared. "When I started out, I had no idea what I was doing. I made so many mistakes."

"Really?" Blu gasped.

"As time went by, I got better, made fewer and fewer mistakes." Eduardo recalled. "I still make mistakes every now and then, but I learn from them. You'll learn too."

"I suppose." Blu sighed.

As they neared the area where the loggers had cut down several trees, Eduardo was surprised to see a small building standing there.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That must be the new outpost." Blu mused. "Linda told me about it."

"Outpost?" Eduardo repeated.

"You know how I said humans were going to protect the Amazon?" Blu asked. "Well, this where they're going to protect it from."

Blu then saw a most welcome sight: Linda and Tulio, making one of their regular visits.

"Look, there's Linda and Tulio!" Blu pointed. "Maybe we should drop by and say hello."

"No thanks." Eduardo said firmly. "I know humans aren't all as bad as I thought, but all the same, I'd prefer to keep my distance."

"Oh. ...Okay." Blu shrugged.

As they flew back the way they came, a python suddenly slithered out from behind a tree branch.

"Look out!" Eduardo yelled.

The two birds veered off to the right. Eduardo's wing grazed a gnarled branch, producing a nasty cut on the top of his wing.

"Agh!" Eduardo groaned, setting down on another branch, his ability to fly compromised.

"That looks bad." Blu noted. "Maybe we should go to Tulio. He can help."

"No need." Eduardo grimaced. "It's fine."

"I'm afraid there's no choice." Blu said firmly. "If that cut isn't seen to fast, it could get infected, and we don't want that, do we?"

"...Fine." Eduardo groaned. "Take me to this... 'Tulio'."

Grabbing Eduardo's wings in his talons (taking care to avoid the wound), Blu carried him back to where he saw Linda and Tulio.

"No offense sir, but you're a little on the heavy side..." Blu groaned.

"Yeah, it's called 'muscle'." Eduardo retorted.

Luckily, Linda and Tulio hadn't gone far. Blu found them quickly.

"Blu, what's the matter?" Linda asked, noting the urgency of Blu's squawk.

Blu put Eduardo down in front of them, his wounded wing on display.

"Oh my, that's a nasty cut." Tulio reached for him. Eduardo stepped back on instinct. "Relax. I'm here to help."

After a moment's hesitation, Eduardo climbed onto Tulio's outstretched hands, and taken in the direction of the outpost. Blu followed, perched on Linda's shoulder.

"Wait, where is he taking me?" Eduardo asked worriedly.

"To the outpost." Blu replied.

"That human box?" Eduardo blanched. "You never said anything about that!"

Though he could not understand Eduardo's squawks, Tulio recognised their panicked tone.

"Easy there, easy!" He winced, trying to keep him from jumping out of his hands.

"Eduardo, calm down!" Blu told his father-in-law.

"I'm not going in there!" Eduardo yelled. "It's unnatural! Those flat walls, and big wooden flaps!"

"You mean doors?" Blu asked.

"Who cares what they're called!" Eduardo yelped. "I'd rather take my chances with the cut!"

"Eduardo, look at me." Blu glared fiercely. "It's going to be okay. Take a few deep, calming breaths. Like me."

Blu began breathing steadily, and Eduardo did the same, gradually becoming calmer, and ceasing trying to jump out of Tulio's hands.

"Good job, Blu." Linda smiled. "I have no idea what you just did, but good job."

As Eduardo was brought inside, he froze momentarily, fearing the worse. Tulio set him down on the table of the treatment room, and examined the cut.

"You're lucky, my feathered friend." He smiled. "I have just the thing to deal with this."

Tulio took out a plastic tube and squeezed it, producing an orange salve. He rubbed it on a bandage, and pressed it against Eduardo's cut. Eduardo sighed as he felt the pain receding.

"Now, I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you overnight." Tulio declared. "It'll take at least that long for the cut to heal."

"Overnight?" Eduardo gasped.

"Don't worry, sir." Blu smiled. "I'll stay by your si-"

"No." Eduardo said simply. "You should go back to the tribe and explain where I am. They'll probably be getting worried by now."

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Blu asked.

"Sometimes, a leader must put his tribe before himself." Eduardo stated.

"Understood." Blu nodded, quickly flying outside.

"What do you suppose he's in such a rush for." Tulio asked.

"Search me." Linda shrugged. "As close as we are, Blu sometimes does things even I don't understand."

"He certainly has good taste in friends." Tulio smiled at Eduardo. "It isn't often you see such a strong, distinguished bird."

Eduardo smiled. He was being to realise what Blu saw in those two.

By the time Blu returned to the jungle, it was the early evening, and the tribe had already gathered together in mutual worry for their missing leader.

"Everyone, listen up!" He called. "Eduardo has been injured. I took him to my human friends for treatment."

"What?!" One macaw gasped.

"Traitor!" Yelled another.

"Eduardo's been imprisoned by humans!" Roberto cried.

The tribe descended into panicked yelling. After a few meek attempts to get their attention, Blu decided to get serious.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled as hard as he could, getting the tribe's attention. "Eduardo is not a prisoner. He'll be back tomorrow, I promise. For now, everyone just stay calm and go about your business. Is that understood?"

The tribe muttered words of confirmation.

"Good Blu smiled. "Meeting adjourned, I guess..."

As the tribe dispersed, Jewel flew over to him.

"Can I just say, I love the way you handled that?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes, you can." Blu grinned proudly. "Honestly, I have no idea how I did that."

"I do." Jewel told him. "It's a little something dad sees in you. Something _I_ see in you."

"Something I didn't even know I had." Blu shrugged.

The next morning, Blu, Jewel, their kids, Mimi, and even Roberto (despite his own feelings about humans) flew over to the outpost to meet Eduardo as he was released. Tulio carried him out of the building himself, the distinguished macaw perched on his arm.

"Oh, look." Linda smiled at Eduardo. "You've got visitors."

Eduardo leapt off Tulio arm and joined his family.

"Everything okay, sir?" Blu asked.

"Everything's fine." Eduardo smiled, showing off his healed wing. "Your 'Tulio' did an excellent job."

"Come on kids, let's say hello to Linda and Tulio." Jewel declared.

"Me, too." Mimi added. "I've never seen friendly humans up close before."

"I'll s-stay up here, if it's all the same to you." Roberto quivered.

"Don't be such a wuss, uncle Beto." Tiago rolled his eyes.

The family flew down to greet their human friends.

"Long time, no see, Jewel." Tulio smiled, as Jewel cawed a greeting.

"Look at you, Tiago." Linda chuckled, stroking his crest feathers. "You're getting so handsome, just like your dad."

"Aw, yeah." Tiago crooned. "That's the spot."

"And you girls are getting to be as pretty as your mother." Tulio told Bia and Carla, who both nuzzled against his cheek.

Mimi boldly perched on Linda's shoulder.

"And who are you?" Linda chuckled. "Not that it matters. Any friend of Blu and Jewel's is a friend of mine."

Mimi cawed positively.

Seeing how friendly Linda and Tulio were, Roberto, following a supportive nudge from Blu, hopped down to the lower branches.

"Well, look at you." Tulio noticed. "What a magnificent specimen you are. Such a fabulous crest."

Roberto couldn't help himself from grinning with pride. He sang his signature song.

"And an impressive call." Tulio smiled. "I'll bet the lady macaws can't keep your wings off you!"

"Alright, I'll admit it." Roberto told Blu. "_These_ humans aren't so bad."

After they parted ways with their human friends, the blue macaws headed for home.

"Jewel told me how you handled things yesterday." Eduardo told Blu. "Impressive."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Blu said modestly.

"Not to mention how you took charge during my little... episode yesterday." Eduardo added, a little embarrassed. "You have the makings of a great leader, Blu. The day I go, I'll go knowing the tribe will be in safe talons."

"Thanks, sir." Blu smiled. "But to be honest, I hope that day doesn't come for a _long_ time."

"Me too." Eduardo nodded. "I don't intend on going anywhere just yet."

The two shared a look of mutual respect as they flew home.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	6. Pranks A Lot

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Six: Pranks A Lot**

It was morning in the Amazon. As Blu rolled over in his sleep, he felt something on his back. Groggily, he tried to push it off with his wing. As the wing pushed against it, he felt several legs, and a large, fuzzy centre, almost like a big...

"Aah!" Blu leapt to his feet. "Spider!"

The "spider" fell out Blu's back, and was revealed to be a collection of twigs and moss, lashed together with vines. Suddenly, the sound of laughter filled the hollow, as Tiago flew down.

"Gotcha, dad!" Tiago chortled.

"Tiago!" Blu growled. "That was not funny!"

"Ah, lighten up, dad!" Tiago flew outside, still laughing.

"What am I going to do with that kid?" Blu sighed, kicking away the twig spider.

"Oh, he's just playing." Jewel told him, having been woken up by the noise. "Nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Blu nodded.

Later on, Carla decided to take a dip in the hollow's bird bath. Leaping in, she got an unpleasant surprise; The bath was filled, not with water, but berry juice.

"Uggh!" She groaned. "What th-"

Tiago came out of hiding, laughing hysterically.

"Gotcha!" He pointed.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Carla growled, lunging for her little brother. Her juice-soaked talons caused her to slip up, allowing Tiago to make a clean getaway.

Out in the jungle, Bia was observing the local arthropods.

"Fascinating..." She smiled as she gazed at an Amazonian beetle.

"Hey, sis." Tiago landed next to her. "Watcha doin'?"

"Examining this beetle." Bia declared.

"You really like bugs, don't you?" Tiago asked.

"I'm partial to them, yes." Bia nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Cuz I saw this really neat-looking butterfly, right over there." Tiago pointed a few trees away. "It's huge, and green!"

"Hmm, I've never heard of a butterfly like that." Bia mused. "Maybe it's a new species!"

"Maybe." Tiago shrugged. "Follow me. I'll show you right where it is!"

Tiago took off, and Bia followed. They landed on the lower branches.

"It's right there." Tiago pointed.

A strange green butterfly was indeed perched, upside down, on a branch above them.

"What an interesting specimen..." Bia looked up. "And yet, there's something... off about it."

"Really?" Tiago smirked. He tugged on a vine, and the "butterfly" suddenly came apart, showering Bia with leaves and tree sap.

"Ew!" Bia cringed.

"Gotcha!" Tiago guffawed. "Took a while, but it was totally worth it!"

"Very funny, bird-bird." Bia fumed.

"Ah, grow a sense of humor!" Tiago snorted, before taking off.

As Bia struggled to get the leaves off her, Carla joined her, her feathers still stained from the berry juice.

"You too, huh?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." Bia nodded. "Is it just me, or has Tiago been on a pranking tear lately?"

"Tell me about it." Carla rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go clean up in the lake."

While Bia and Carla were washing the sap and berry juice out of their feathers, they heard a commotion from above; Antonio, his feathers caked with mud, flew overhead.

"Where are ya, you little runt?!" He raged. "I'll give you something to laugh at!"

"Again?" Carla frowned. "Not that Antonio doesn't deserve it, but isn't Ti taking this a little too far?"

"He always does." Bia sighed.

Tiago's pranking didn't stop there. As he played with Roberto, he pointed out a Brazil nut.

"Hungry, uncle Beto?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah." Roberto flew over to the nut. "Thanks for the heads-up, T-Bird."

"No problem." Tiago stifled a chuckle.

Roberto ripped the Brazil nut free. The vine it was attached to suddenly unwound, and a shower of berries dropped on Roberto's head.

"Aw, not the crest!" Roberto groaned.

"Gotcha, uncle Beto!" Tiago guffawed.

"Yeah, you did." Roberto said, utterly humorlessly.

As Tiago flew by the clay banks, he saw Mimi, her face covered in a mud pack, fruit slices over her eyes. Sniggering, he placed a leaf over her face. It stuck to the mud firmly.

"What?" Mimi sat up. "I'm blind!"

"Gotcha, aunt Mimi!" Tiago pulled off the leaf. "Pretty funny, huh?"

"Not the word I'd choose." Mimi huffed.

"Chill out!" Tiago said defensively. "It's just a joke!"

"Well, I'm not laughing." Mimi said sternly.

"Some birds have no sense of humor." Tiago shrugged.

Tiago's pranking continued unabated. No-one was safe. All his friends were pranked in some way, and even Eduardo was on the receiving end of one, splashed as Tiago surfed a lily near the shore.

"Whoops!" He feigned ignorance. "Sorry, pop-pop!"

"Not funny, little bird." Eduardo spluttered as he shook his feathers dry.

As the sun set and he returned to the hollow, Tiago noticed his sisters were upset with him, and his father seemed more distant then usual. Too tired to care much, Tiago curled up to sleep for the night, barely noticing Bia and Carla keeping their distance from him.

Waking up the next morning, he nudged his sisters.

"Wanna go have some fun?" He asked.

"And give you a chance to prank us some more?" Carla snorted. "No thanks."

"I'd have to agree with Carla." Bia nodded.

"Suit yourselves." Tiago shrugged. "I'll just go hang out with someone else."

As Tiago left the hollow, he saw Roberto flying by.

"Hey, uncle Beto!" He called. "Wanna play?"

"Can't right now, Tiago." Roberto shook his head. "I still have some gunk to clean out of my crest."

"Oh, okay..." Tiago frowned.

Tiago found his friends, but found they weren't too keen to play with him either.

"Aw, come on, guys!" He protested. "What's a couple of pranks between friends?"

"A couple?" A chick named Don snorted. "Try a dozen."

"We don't wanna play with you right now, Tiago." Said another chick, Sofia. "Go find someone else to prank."

"But..." Tiago protested as they flew away.

As Tiago flew back to the hollow, he saw Eduardo and Mimi. Though they weren't outwardly hostile, they were clearing keeping their distance from him. Once he returned to the hollow, Tiago sat down and sighed.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Jewel asked, noticing her son's disposition.

"Everyone's mad at me, mom." Tiago murmured. "All because I played a few harmless pranks."

"Well, pranks can be pretty funny." Jewel noted. "But they can hurt a bird's feelings. You wouldn't want to get berry juice or sap all over your feathers, would you?"

"I guess not." Tiago admitted. "But it's not my fault I like to prank others!"

"Of course not." Jewel smiled. "You're a little mischief-maker, and I wouldn't want you any other way. Just... maybe dial it down a little, huh?"

"I guess so." Tiago nodded. "But it doesn't really matter, now that everyone hates me..."

"I wouldn't go that far." Blu joined in the conversation as he flew in.

"Hi, dad." Tiago said tentatively. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I can't stay mad at you." Blu ruffled Tiago's crest with his foot. "You're my son, after all. Birds of blue feathers..."

"Have to stick together." Tiago finished. "But what about the others?"

"You could try saying you're sorry." Blu offered. "You'd be surprised how well that works.

At that point, Bia and Carla flew in. With the silent urging of his parents, Tiago approached them.

"Hey, guys?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Bia glared at him.

"I wanted to say... I'm really sorry for those pranks yesterday." Tiago apologised. "Forgive me?"

Bia and Carla looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure." Carla shrugged.

"Really?" Tiago smiled.

"May as well." Carla smiled back. "You _are_ the only brother we've got, after all."

"Even if you are a bird-brain sometimes." Bia smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Tiago hugged his sisters. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got more apologies to make. Like a few dozen more..."

"That's our boy." Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Blu grinned.

Tiago took off out of the hollow, and apologised to every victim of his pranks (although he made sure Antonio was in the presence of his parents fro his apology). To his relief, their forgiveness came as easily as his sisters (Although he could tell by the look on Antonio's face that he still held a grudge). It took the rest of the day, and wore Tiago out. But the young bird fell asleep that night with a clean conscience, and pledged to never prank so much again.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	7. Flight Of Courage

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Seven: Flight Of Courage**

One morning, Eduardo gathered the tribe together for an announcement.

"These last few months have been... eventful, to say the least." He remarked. "Not only does my daughter return to me, but my son-in-law and his human friends have ensured that we need no longer fear attacks from loggers. We are finally free to settle down, and live a life of peace!"

The tribe cheered, some in Blu's direction. Blu returned their adulation with a humble smile.

"With that in mind, I've decided to bring back a grand old tradition." Eduardo smiled. "One we haven't been able to indulge in, with fear of loggers in the back of our minds: The fancy flight!"

The tribe cheered. Blu, Bia, Carla and Tiago looked confused.

"The what?" Tiago asked.

"The fancy flight." Jewel smiled. "It's this little event where the whole tribe get together to show off their flying skills."

"What kind of skills?" Carla asked.

"All kinds." Mimi chipped in. "Height, speed, agility, distance..."

"Distance?" Bia asked worriedly.

"Sounds like fun." Blu smiled.

"Oh, it is." Jewel nodded. "The last time I was in it was just before I got separated from the tribe. It was one of the best times of my life..."

"Indeed it was." Eduardo agreed as he joined his family. "And I look forward to seeing my grandchildren take part for the very first time. I know you'll all do me proud."

"Thanks, pop-pop." Carla smiled.

"We're gonna tear up the air!" Tiago cheered.

"We sure are." Bia put on a half-hearted smile.

"Glad to hear it." Eduardo chuckled.

That evening, the family were eating their dinner together. All Carla and Tiago could talk about was the fancy flight. Blu couldn't help but notice Bia wasn't taking part in the conversation, nor was she eating the food (starfruit, her favourite) with her usual gusto.

"May I be excused?" Bia asked, pushing the fruit, which had only a few bite marks in it.

"Are you sure, Bia?" Jewel asked. "You've barely touched your food."

"I'm really not hungry right now." Bia answered, as she flew over to her follow.

Jewel shared a worried look with Blu.

"I'll talk to her." Blu declared.

Blu flew up to Bia's hollow, finding her lying against the wall, a sorrowful look on her face.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Blu asked.

"Matter?" Bia asked innocently. "What makes you think there's anything the matter?"

"Well, for starters, you never leave starfruit uneaten." Blu noted. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Okay, dad." Bia sighed. "It's... the fancy flight. I'm worried I may not be up to it."

"What makes you say that?" Blu asked.

"Aunt Mimi said one of the skills we show off is distance flying." Bia reminded him. "And you know I can't handle long-distance flights. Not with these things."

Bia opened her wings.

"Your wings are fine, Bia." Blu consoled her.

"No, they're not." Bia countered. "They're the shortest in the family. Even Tiago's wings are bigger. If I take part in the fancy flight, I'll probably end up embarrassing myself."

"You don't know that for sure." Blu told her.

"There's a high probability, though." Bia declared.

"Well... you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Blu smiled. "No-one's going to make you."

"But what about pop-pop?" Bia asked, her voice cracking. "He looked so proud at the idea of having us all take part. If I don't do it, he'll be so disappointed."

"He'll understand." Blu comforted her. "Your pop-pop's a very reasonable bird."

"Yeah, but..." Bia sniffed.

"You shouldn't let being afraid stop you from trying, Bia." Blu declared. "Trust me, I know what that's like."

"...Okay then." Bia decided. "I'll do it."

"That's my big, brave girl." Blu hugged her.

"Thanks, daddy." Bia returned the hug.

"You know, the fancy flight isn't for a few more days." Blu told her. "I could help you build up your wing strength, so you'll have an easier time of it."

"Really?" Bia smiled. "You're the best, dad!"

The next morning, Blu took Bia out for her exercises. He was no personal trainer, but her reasoned height and distance would be easy enough to work with.

"Okay, for the first exercise, we're going to dig our talons deep into this tree branch, and flap as hard as we can." Blu declared.

"We?" Bia asked.

"I'm with you every flap of the way." Blu smiled. "And... go!"

They started flapping their wings as hard as they could. As to be expected, Bia ran out of steam faster then her father.

"Not bad." Blu panted breathlessly. "We can build on that."

"I hope so." Bia panted.

After a short break, they moved on to a new exercise.

"This time, we're gonna go straight up." Blu instructed. "We'll see how high you can go before you get tired."

"Okay, dad." Bia nodded.

They began, flapping up, up, up. Above the canopy and into the sky above the jungle, until the Amazon itself became one big mass of green. Bia panted, her wings starting to tire.

"I can't... go any further!" She panted.

"I've got you." Blu flew underneath Bia, allowing her to land on his back. "That was really great, sweetie."

"It was?" Bia gasped.

"Uh-uh." Blu nodded. "Those wings may be short, but they're stronger then you think."

Bia smiled proudly.

After stopping for lunch, they moved on to the final exercise of the day: distance. Bia, despite her short wings, was already an agile flyer, and Blu felt she had no need to improve herself in that area.

"Now, we're going to fly laps around the clay banks." Blu declared. "As many as you can. When you get tired, you can stop and rest. You ready?"

"Yeah." Bia nodded. "Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Blu smiled.

They began their laps around the banks, moving a perfect circle. Bia managed three whole laps (and almost a fourth) before she started to get tired.

"Wow..." She wheezed, landing on a tree branch. "Didn't think... I'd make it... that far."

"Good work, sweetie." Blu smiled. "It's not the size of your wings that count, but how you use them. Once you get your breath back, what say we head for home."

"Sure thing, dad." Bia nodded.

As they returned to the nest, Jewel greeted them.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, you know." Blu shrugged. "Just out having some quality father-daughter time."

"Exactly." Bia agreed.

"Whatever it was, it sure left you a mess." Jewel noted Bia's feathers, dishevelled from the day's exertions. "Into the bird bath, young lady."

"You got it, mom." Bia nodded.

After a couple more days of training, the big day arrived. Bia was still nervous, worried she might mess up.

As was tradition, the adults went first. Roberto made quite a showing, speeding, diving, rising and barrel-rolling across the sky. Blu, while nowhere near that acrobatic, made a decent showing himself. Jewel of course, was flawless. Even Eduardo and Mimi showed some serious speed and skill. Most of the chicks cheered in awe, but Bia just became more nervous.

Then it was the chicks' turn. One by one, they flew into action. Carla flew just like Jewel, and while Tiago didn't exactly have the best technique, his speed and agility made up for it. He even used some of the flying tricks Roberto had taught.

"Way to go, T-Bird!" Roberto cheered.

Finally, Bia's turn came. Taking a deep breath, she took off from the branch. She flew up as high as she could, then dived downwards, and back again. The tribe cheered her on, especially her family. Emboldened by their support, Bia performed a loop-de-loop. She then twisted and curved her way around some tree branches. Rounding the falls, she made her way back to the starting point, exhausted.

"Way to go, sis!" Carla cheered.

"Gotta say, not bad." Tiago admitted.

"Great job, Bia." Jewel grinned.

"That's my granddaughter!" Eduardo said with pride.

"And my great-niece!" Mimi added.

Bia hopped over to Blu and hugged him.

"Thanks, dad." She whispered. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure you could." Blu hugged her back. "I just gave you some fatherly support. You did the real work yourself."

"Thanks, anyway." Bia grinned.

"Just doing my job, sweetie." Blu chuckled. "And it's moments like these that really make me glad to be a father."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


End file.
